1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to toy houses, and more particularly, to toy houses having lights switched on and off magnetically.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional lights for lighting a toy house use switches which are manually actuated by moving a knob between on and off positions. Typically, the knob moves linearly, and an appendage beneath the knob pushes one of two electrical contacts into contact with the other contact thereby completing an electrical circuit which powers the light.
Although the conventional knob-type electrical switch for lights used in toy houses is effective, manipulation of the knob by children playing with the toy house requires no imagination and presents an unsightly appearance. Moreover, with the conventional switch, dolls or play pieces associated with the toy house cannot participate in the switching on and off of the light.